danksquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Harostar
Harostar is a member of the TG Wiki, and is the most active and one the strongest members with an SSS Rating. Personality Harostar is very nice, she gets along with nearly everyone....nearly, if you are an anon, she shows no mercy and has been known to ban upto 50 anons in 13.5 minutes, she is also one of the enemies of Ippei and Harambe which has caused some members to dislike Harostar. She has been known to refute many people, strongest of which are Sunako and Dayne. Plot The unknown arc The unknown arc is a period of time between the ending of Season 1of Tokyo Ghoul, and the beginning of Season 2 of Tokyo Ghoul, Harostar by this time has been promoted to Admin, nobody knows how or why, as there was barely anybody on the wikia there is not much information, it is theorized that she killed the previous admin and ate him to strengthen her blood due to a rumor she heard that cannibalizing will make you stronger, all we know is that she has been an admin for a long time, barely anybody is alive from the unknown arc and those who are shiver in fear about Harostars rise to adminhood. Sunako banning arc In this arc Sunako would end up in many heated battles on the wiki, some of which went too far so Harostar had to step in, for many months Sunako would be continually warned and banned by Harostar; until he finally learnt how to behave. Arima no Megane demotion arc After a heated battle between Sunako and Arima no Megane, Harostar stepped in and ended the battle with one move, and threatened both parties, she then further went on to tell Arima no Megane that she will try to demote him as well, this incident caused many to fear Harostar and many never dared to get into a debate again out of fear that Harostar would show up. Harostar vs Ishui & Scarecrow Magic arc Harostar has slayed many enemies in the past and forgotten about them as they never dared to come back to face her, Ishui and Scarecrow Magic are two simple Ippei lovers and one day Ishui was banned for being too nice, Harostar was bloodthirsty and wanted to ban more, her next victim was an innocent bystander, Scarecrow Magic, she banned him instantly for editing an article (Old McDonald was forced by her to ban him), this would then lead to a series of bans against both innocents Ishui & Scarecrow, many people tried to stop Harostar but she shoved them aside since they were mere fodder and she kept banning them, one day just before she was about to click the Perma Ban button, Ahmad Swag stopped her, he said "so you're just a simple admin afterall?", she then slowly started crying and said "I dont want to ban anymore" and she left the chat. This was when Ishui and Scarecrow finally started to live in peace. Vacation arc Harostar was upset with all the banning and decided to go on a vacation, the wiki was in an unstable position but nothing happened and she came back without a problem. Election arc The election arc began with a proposal to vote for a featured article on the TG wiki, Scarecrow led the Ippei lovers by casting his first vote for Ippei, then many others including Ahmad, Ishui, Gonza & others to vote for him. This angered Harostar as she has hated Ippei since she first laid eyes on him, Whilst on the chat she challenged Ahmad and Ishui about their votes for Ippei calling it a "mock vote", however even though being an SSS rate she has one weakness, and that is in 2v1 situations she gets overwhelmed and ends up surrendering sometimes, and she was defeated by Ishui and Ahmad so she retreated heavily wounded, later on Ahmad joined the chat by himself, he thought everything was fine until he was instantly blindsided, there was 2 SSS rates Old McDonald and Harostar, both of which were infuriated, Ahmad Swag started sweating as he knew he could never take them on even if he had all of the Swaggots with him, the battle ended quick but Ahmad was still alive, barely, Harostar said "do you have any last words?" and Ahmad said whilst breathing heavily due to injuries "d...d-dicks out for haramb-" before he could finish his final words Harostar took his head off. Harostar wasnt done there, she then went after Scarecrow Magic for challenging the admins for their false democracy and she banned him before anyone even noticed, this was the fastest ban the wiki has seen and the record is still unbroken, she banned Scarecrow Magic for two weeks. She also rekt Furutasmole & Lilipie, in the end of the election arc, Ippei's overwhelming victory was robbed, and instead they said you must only vote for Hirako or Marude, Valeryiefaery couldnt take anymore of the oppression and said she hopes Hirako kills Marude and all those responsible for rigging the election, her desparate cries were cast aside and instead Hirako was voted as the featured article. Later on The Swaggots gathered all the Dragon Balls and revived Ahmad. Post Election arc (No proper name yet) Harostar has been seen after her bloody rampage accusing an innocent anon who made very great edits on articles, to be Scarecrow, Harostar said if he was indeed the anon she would kill him and cannibalize him. Powers & Abilities '''ANONU SMAAAAASHU' - ''Whilst using this ability Harostar can ban any anon within the TG Wiki by simply thinking it in her mind. '''MULTIPLE BANNERUUU' - ''When using this power, Harostar can ban upto 100 accounts in less the 30 seconds, her time record as shown above was 50 anons in just a little above 13 minutes. '''TUMBLERU SMASHERUUUU' - ''When using this ability, Harostar can easily refute any person via her Tumblr skills she has earnt over the years. Quotes * To TG Wikia "If any of you piss me off I will ban you and all your family, do not fuck with me" * To Scarecrow "What is 1000-7?" * To Ishui "Ippei is scum, and you are too, I will ban you and your children if you piss me off again" * To Ahmad "Harambe died for nothing, he is just a stupid gorilla"